The Twilight Town Gypsy
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: It's Halloween in Twilight Town again. 1000 word oneshot excluding my A/N crap AxelxRoxas


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Pairing: Axel/ Roxas

(A/N) Halloween!! My favorite time of all (besides Christmas and my birthday XD). I'll be posting a few one shots for various characters, all of them Halloween based! So enjoy these, I typed them up while I was sick XDDD! If I was dressing up I'd probably be a vampire again this year. What about you guys? Anyone? lol.

* * *

Messy blonde spikes bounced with rhythm as the sound of tambourines and flutes filled the air. It was Halloween once again in Twilight Town. The tram commons flourished with an abundance of merchants and travelers, all converging to celebrate the holiday. Stands and booths were set up, some with trinkets to buy and others with games with which to win prizes. Roxas couldn't feel happier as he clapped a hand to the tambourine in his hands and set to dancing for donations. His bare feet pounded against the stone, bells tied around his ankles chirped. His fellow performers danced with him to a background music of bongos, a sitar and a flute.

Dressed in bright colors it wasn't hard to miss the young travelers and many stopped by to toss money into one of the many hats stationed around the edges of their makeshift stage. Constant smiles were upon the dancer's lips as people continually deposited munny for them. Roxas was just happy to be in Twilight Town again. After drifting around the world itself it seemed, there was no place like home. Twilight Town held a special place in his heart.

The song they had been moving to slowly finished and scattered applause in the crowd let them know at least some people enjoyed it. Wiping some sweat from his brow he picked some of the hats and returned to his group to see what their performance had brought in. He sat down as they situated themselves in a circle, there were six of them. A dirty blonde named, Demyx, who played the sitar. With raven black dreadlocks a man named, Xaldin, was handy with the bongos and made beautiful music. The only female in their group named, Namine, played the flute and created whimsical tunes. Himself along with his brother, Sora, and a pink haired male named, Marluxia performed to their songs.

"So how much did we earn?" Demyx asked eagerly, setting his sitar in his lap. Namine who was the best at numbers quietly counted the munny as the dirty blond bounded excitedly.

"We earned a whopping 300 munny," the blonde sighed depositing the performance earning into a large bag that, Xaldin took and placed into a small pack on his back.

"Whaaat!?" Demyx whined, his face falling. "that's all?"

Namine nodded and folded her hands into her lap before smiling. "Don't worry, Demyx, we have all day."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Oh hush you idiot, at least we earned _something_!" Marluxia scolding flicking a flower at him.

Xaldin snickered and Sora spoke up. "Namine's right! We have all day Demyx. It's only morning after all!"

Roxas looked to his brother, messy brown spikes that poked in all directions framed his smiling face.

"Sora and Namine are both right, so let's get back to it!" Roxas smiled. The day was going to be a long one.

* * *

Moonrise was just above the horizon when Roxas's group finally decided to call it a day. Splitting the munny evenly and going separate ways to enjoy the festivities, Roxas found himself standing on the outskirts of a group of people, all gathered to listen to a man telling a story. He supposed it was some myth about a monster used to scare children. Not even listening for a few sentences did Roxas walk away. The silvery light of the moon was nothing compared to the hundreds of lanterns, candles and pumpkins that set the area a glow in comforting orange light.

After walking for what seemed like forever Roxas had found the hill that over looked the train tracks and ocean. He sat down at the railing, leaning against the wooden fence. Arms crossed on the lowest railing, chin resting on them he enjoyed the view. The ocean stretched out before him, glittering like jewelry box full of diamonds. The moon its primary source of light gave it that shimmering touch. A wind off the water came rushing up the side of the hill, it ruffled his hair and tugged at his clothes.

"I knew I'd find you up here." a smooth mature voice carried over the wind and Roxas smiled.

"Took you log enough to find me," he called and heard the other person chuckle. Rustling of clothes let him know the person had taken a seat next to him. Resting his head against his arms he looked over.

A shock of red hair had him grinning. It burst away from the male's head, large and small spikes shined in the moonlight. Familiar emerald eyes locked with his own and he glanced to the small upside down teardrops below his eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and long jeans.

"I missed you, Axel," the blonde whispered, almost embarrassed by her profession of feelings.

A broad smile split the older male's lips "I figured as much, you've been gone for 3 months."

The lanky red head reached out, wrapping an arm around Roxas's waist he tugged him over. Roxas helped and soon he was pressed into the redhead's side. The blonde practically purred, he remembered the comforting feeling of being next to his partner. Many a time without clothes, pressed close just to hear Axel's heartbeat. The warmth that Axel exuded was immense, like he was a heater or something.

"You know what Roxas?" Axel's voice grew to a whisper.

"Hmm?"

The redhead leaned down and pressed a kiss to Roxas's lips. A movement so familiar to both they fell into it with eyes closed. Axel nipped at the younger male's bottom lip before pulling away.

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
